Keith McMillan
Keith Mcmillan is a truck driver and father to Arnett McMillan. Background Keith works as a truck driver. In his early years while being in San Francisco, he met and married his wife who was a beautiful musician and had Arnett. Keith is responsible for Arnett's enrollment at Genetics to become a Pandora as he did not wish to get in the way of daughter's future. Appearance Keith is shown to have black hair. Personality Keith is a good father to Arnett taking of his daughter and works hard to get money to support her. He felt really bad not knowing how Arnett felt after he gave his daughter her enrollment to become a Pandora on her fourteenth birthday. Keith is shown to be slightly a pervert as when comparing his daughter to her mother and upon meeting the Pandoras, Cynthia Ruth and Kate Avelli in their sexy ways of getting a ride from him. Freezing: Zero Arnett McMillan Arc Keith is travelling in an old pick-up truck with his daughter Arnett driving to Interstate 80 in California, en route for San Francisco. While being on the road, the two saw a pair of scantily-clad women, Kate and Cynthia by the side of the road half naked trying to hitch a ride. Keith drives pass them due to Arnett who immediately denounced the two women as perverts telling her father not to give them a ride. They kept on going until they suffered a flat tire and were forced to stop. As the two women approach them to get a ride, Keith reasoned with her Arnett that their not bad people and must help them much to his daughter's decline. Later that night, Keith is sitting by a camp-fire when his daughter approached and apparently gives him a cup of hot cocoa. When he asked of their passengers, Arnett mentioned that they'd devoured all the food they'd paid so much money for and were currently asleep. She suggested they get the money back once they reached San Francisco, but her Keith disagreed maintaining that they didn't look like bad people. Arnett admitted she wished she could've agreed but mentioned it would've been nice if they'd cleaned their own plates which was left to the quite disgruntled teenager. Keith then mentioned the test results for Arnett's stigma compatibility should be release soon. The redhead was hardly enthused as she admitted while it might have gotten her a good life there were serious downsides along with it. She insisted she was busy enough protecting her father. She then said she wanted to get a good night sleep and not worry about the future. The next day, Keith and Arnett arrive at the San Francisco hotel owned by Mr. Smith. In the restaurant, Keith bring out a large cake to celebrate Arnett's fourteenth birthday. He gave Arnett her first present which is a hand-held console she had eyes on. However, when he gave his daughter her second gift which was a plane ticket from Chevalier along with her test results that she had eighty percent compatibility with stigmata and she could have enrolled immediately at Genetics, Arnett became furious at her father as she didn't want to become a Pandora. As she runs out of the restaurant, Keith runs after her. At the docks, Keith catches up to Arnett who's heavily distraught over what had just occurred and apologized for what he'd done. He knew he wasn't the one going to the battlefield admitting his elation might have blinded him but told her he didn't want her obvious talent to go to waste because of him and feared he might have ruined things for her. Arnett admitted if she had the ability to protect others, then fighting would've been the right choice. She always thought that it would be really cool if she could be a Pandora. Keith was shocked and asked how she'd known before him. Arnett replied by saying it was impossible for Chevalier not to tell the girl in question of her test results and though she'd been propositioned to join Genetics, she refused. When he asked why, she replied it was because she'd have to leave him and though she'd have the choice of joining Chevalier or not after Genetics, she'd still have to leave his side for four long years. She blurted out she'd rather die than sacrifice her father for her future since she feared people would've exploited him if she weren't around. Keith returns to the bar and Mr. Smith considering Arnett's reaction proposes that Arnett does not become a Pandora noting the bullying she may endure by not being part of a rich family. Keith, however, explodes hating himself because his daughter is not using her talents because he is incapable of being alone. The next day, Keith and Arnett are called for their next delivery job. As the two prepare to leave, Kate and Cynthia asked for a ride to the port. While the four go to the en route to their destination, they end up being chased by three men shooting at them. Keith tells the girls to get down as the truck was shot multiple times. Suddenly, the enemy driver produced an RPG and aimed it at the truck with a sinister grin. One of the women took hold of Arnett and told them to jump out of the truck which was blown off the side of the road seconds later. Keith's truck was capsized an on the edge of a cliff and was series injured. As Arnett comes to help him, Keith repeatedly tells her to flee but Arnett vowed to save him. He admitted he'd taken a job for the Mafia in order to have gotten some extra money and cursed himself for his failure as a father to Arnett. Despite that, he still wanted her to have become a Pandora in memory of him. Arnett makes a pinky promise with him but didn't want to have to lose her father. Suddenly, the cliff crumbled and the truck began to plummet. "Become a Pandora!" Keith commanded from his doomed vehicle. "No breaking our promise, got it?! I love you, my little Arnett." As the truck falls with Keith, he is suddenly saved by Kate and Cynthia revealing themselves as Pandora who work for Chevalier. Keith is then taking to the hospital and Arnett vows to become the greatest Pandora in the world to make her father proud. Freezing 12th Nova Clash In Arnett's unconsciousness while being consumed in her Nova form, Keith appears as an image to her. Arnett as a young girl hugs her father while crying that she wants to go home with him, but the wise man tells his daughter that she must keep fighting as a Pandora. Relationships Family Mrs. McMillan Mrs. McMillan is Keith's wife and the mother of Arnett. Arnett McMillan Arnett is Keith's daughter who loves dearly and wishes the best for her future. Others Cynthia Ruth Keith offered a ride to Cynthia and her friend Kate. Kate Avelli Keith offered a ride to Kate and her friend Cynthia. Category:Character Category:Male